


Gee, Doctor!

by Naemi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biological Imperative, Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Smut, Upcoming Heat, sex in public places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac turns his head and straightens his back. “Oh, doctor,” he says cheerfully. His lips curl into an impish grin. “I'm so glad you could arrange to see me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gee, Doctor!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaraMcGregor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/gifts).



 

“The problem isn't that the waiting itself annoys you,” Scott's says from behind his gossip magazine, “but that you're annoyed at having to wait.”

“Wow. How enlightening. You could be a philosopher, McCall. Seriously.”

“Ugh. 'McCall?' You're really frustrated, aren't you?”

Sighing, Isaac plops down in the chair next to Scott's. He tugs at the edge of the magazine until he has his boyfriend's undivided attention. “It's just . . . You know how I am when . . .” He grimaces. “You know. When it happens.”

“Adorably unbearable? Unbearably bitchy?”

Isaac huffs. “You're such a douchebag. Why am I even talking to you?”

“Baby.” Scott tosses his magazine onto the table beside him. “I love you, but you're worse than a whole cheerleader's squad worth of hormone overdose when you're . . . on your period, I guess.” He chuckles, but the scowl on Isaac's face makes him swallow his amusement quickly. “Oh, come on. It was a joke. Ha ha?”

“I'm laughing real hard.”

Scotts sighs. He genuinely loves Isaac, but he'd rather deal with a zombie horde all by himself than with this stupid werewolf heat _thing_. He glances at the clock above the door. “Mom will be off soon.”

“You said that like an hour ago—”

“We've only been here for ten minutes.”

“—and an hour before that, too. Remind me: why do we have to wait—”

Scott cuts Isaac off by crushing their mouths together, a stupid, but effective method. The downside of shutting him up like that, however, is that his current state makes him translate it into an invitation for more.

Isaac fists Scott's shirt with both hands, trying to pull them together. When he realizes that he won't succeed, he changes tactics and reverses the movement. He ends up half-straddling Scott, poking his semi-hard dick into Scott's side and moaning into their kiss, and that really, _really_ shouldn't be happening. 

Scott pushes him off with a little more strength than strictly necessary. Isaac lands on the floor, a growl on his lips and a flicker of anger in his eyes, both extinguished the very second Scott growls right back at him.

“Come on. Hang in just a little longer.” Scott offers Isaac a hand that is batted away. 

“I can get back up on my own just fine, thanks.”

“Look—”

“It's just so frustrating. I feel like I have to . . . I don't know, kill someone, if . . . This has to end, Scott. I can't keep going through this over and over again. I just can't.”

“I know. We'll find a way. We're this close. Just . . . can you please behave yourself until we get home? Please? No more dry humping in public, okay?”

“What are you? The chastity police?”

“Baby—”

“I'm gonna go get a soda or something.”

“Don't do anything stupid.”

Isaac gives him the finger on his way out of the room.

Scott sighs. This is going to be a long wait.

~ ~ ~

_Down the corridor, last room to the right. Want to show you something._

Scott frowns at the text message. He has the feeling that _show you something_ is going to be _make you do something stupid_ , but he goes nonetheless. 

The room in question turns out to be an exam room. Scott rolls his eyes. Not good. Upon poking his head inside, he finds Isaac sitting on the table. His shoes lie on the floor, kicked off carelessly, and scattered around them are Isaac's jacket and shirt, his scarf, and his belt.

Scott slips into the room, closes the door, and leans against it, as if to keep a non-existing intruder from entering. He strains his ears for approaching footsteps, but luckily, there are none.

“What the hell are you up to?”

Isaac turns his head and straightens his back. “Oh, doctor,” he says cheerfully. His lips curl into an impish grin. “I'm so glad you could arrange to see me.”

“No way.” Scott shakes his head. “Not gonna happen.”

“It's really urgent.”

“You mean you have urges.”

Isaac laughs, but underneath the amusement lies a vibrating tension. Scott can feel it, smell it even; the beginning of heat spikes Isaac's scent with something wild and untamed, like exotic herbs and desert sand. It's hard to resist. 

“Get dressed,” Scott says with a voice a little too trembling to sound stern. “I'm not—”

“See, I have this . . . throbbing . . . down there that won't go away. I tried everything, but nothing helped.” Isaac presses the heel of his hand into his crotch. “Not even this.”

When he starts stroking himself through his jeans, Scott can't bite back a low growl. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, but his facade already starts to crumble.

“I can't stop, you know? Please, doctor. I really need your help.”

“Get up. Now.”

“But I'm _up_ already,” Isaac outright purrs. Although this whole idea is utterly stupid, it's a definite turn-on to see him slip one hand inside his pants while he thumbs a nipple with the other.

Scott lets out a long, shaky breath. “Isaac. Get the fuck dressed,” he says, but his cock twitches with excitement, and his feet drag him forward, and—

“Just a quick look, please, and I promise, I'll behave.”

—there's that.

Scott grabs a stool and pulls it up in front of Isaac, but he doesn't sit down yet, still fights the part of himself that has been game the second he entered the room.

“All right. All right, a quick look won't hurt, I guess. But, um . . . I'm sure it's nothing.”

“I'm still worried,” Isaac whispers.

The way he bites his lower lip makes Scott want to pull him into a kiss. Instead, he nudges his legs further apart with his knee. “So, what's the problem, exactly?”

“My dick won't go soft again. And my balls kinda feel . . . heavy? Like . . . I don't know, I feel so hot all over. It's really awkward. I don't . . . I don't know what to do.”

Scott grabs Isaac's arm, eliciting a whimper as he guides his hand out of his jeans. “Anything else?”

“Yeah. There's . . . kind of like a tingle, too.”

“All the time?”

“Yeah, all the time. It goes up my spine and makes my chest all tight with . . . It makes me want to touch myself so bad.”

Scott gestures for Isaac's crotch. “Okay. You'll have to show me.”

Smirking, Isaac slides off the exam table to pull his pants and boxers down. His hard-on springs free, nudging Scott's thigh for a ball-tightening second before he sits down again.

“Do you think you can help me, doctor?”

“We'll see.” Scott casts a glance at Isaac's cock, then back at the door. He strains his ears again.

The corridor lies in that weird silence that's so typical for hospitals, and that isn't really silent at all, but filled with the drone of various machines, uncountable layers of irregular heartbeats, the shuffle of feet and hushed conversations—but not one of those sounds is too close by right now. It's either a slow night or Isaac managed to pick a room in a pretty unfrequented area.

Muttering, “What am I even doing here?” under his breath, Scott uses the rolling doctor chair from the desk to block the door, just in case. It isn't perfect, but it will have to do. 

He returns to the exam table where he grabs a pair of medical gloves from a pack on a wall shelf.

“Gloves? Really?”

“Shut up. You want to play doctor, and doctor you'll get.”

Isaac's half-frown remains for five more seconds, then his expression morphs into one of mischief.

“All right. I need you to, uh . . . sit on the edge and, um, spread your legs, so I can . . . take a good look.”

Sitting down on the stool, Scott fumbles with the gloves. He takes a deep breath, partly a counteraction to his growing arousal, partly because this still is stupid, no matter what. Playing doctor—in public or otherwise—has never shown up on his list of kinks before, and he's surprised that it turns him on that much.

But it is what it is; he may as well carry on. He pushes Isaac's cock back against his belly with his gloved palm against the tip of it, evoking a choked sound.

“I'm sorry,” Scott says businesslike. “Is this uncomfortable?”

“It just surprised me, I guess.”

“How about this?” With his other hand, Scott thumbs at the base, just above Isaac's balls. “Is that where the throbbing originates?”

“I'm not sure.”

“Does it hurt when I touch you like that?”

“Not at all.”

Scott presses down a little harder—“Now?”—and after receiving a shake of the head, he trails his thumb upward with the same amount of pressure, until it slips underneath his palm. Isaac lets out a hushed moan. His eyes flutter shut.

“Right there.”

“Pain?”

“Pleasure.”

“I see.” Scott reverses the movement, then he cups Isaac's balls and gives them a good squeeze.

“Oh, doctor! That's—”

“All right.” Scott lets go of him and sits back. “I think I know what we're dealing with here, and I think I can help you with that. But I need you to show me how you tried to, um, ease that throbbing earlier.”

“Oh, but that's kind of embarrassing.”

Isaac's tone is suggestive, his grin just shy of wicked, and he looks so sexy right now that Scott has a hard time to keep his breath even and his voice level.

“It's nothing I've never seen before,” he says calmly, despite the overwhelming urge to pull down his jeans and put his aching dick where it belongs. Damn this heat with its scents and damn Isaac's persistence and, quite frankly, damn the whole world.

“If you say so . . .”

Slowly, Isaac wraps his hand around his cock. Scott's eyes follow every smooth stroke along the length, every flick of the wrist, every twitch, every tremble. He can't decide what to do next. Maybe he should just let Isaac jack off and be grateful that they didn't get caught— _if_ they don't get caught—but his mind provides so many sinful ideas at once that he can barely think straight.

“Doctor?”

Scott clears his throat and forces his gaze up to meet Isaac's.

“Can I stop now?”

“Um . . . no. No, actually, I need you to keep going. Just . . . just keep going until I'm . . . I'll be right back.”

Scott glances around the room until his eyes fix on a variety of medical supplies in a nearby glass cabinet. He walks over to examine the labels closely, and when he finds something along the lines of what he was looking for, he turns the key that's in the lock. The _click_ sounds ultimately naughty to him. Scott can't help a smirk as he picks up the ultrasound gel and returns to Isaac.

“All right. So here is what we'll do.” He pours some of the gel over the fingers of his right hand and almost grimaces at how cold it is. After applying more, all over his hand this time, he makes a fist to warm it up a little. “We will try to, uh, relieve the . . . pressure—”

“Throbbing.”

“Yeah, whatever. We will try to produce relief by . . . enhanced stimulation. It might seem a little weird, but I promise you, it's okay. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I've done this a million times, so relax and let me take care of your, um, problem, okay?”

Their eyes meet, and Scott is sure that his flash wolf, if only for a blink. Isaac's face displays so much desire that it's hard not to just push him back on the table and give him what he wants the most. Or maybe what Scott's wants the most; it's all the same. They shouldn't be here, but at home, where they could give in to the urge without having to worry about anything other than not freaking out his mom and, maybe, not breaking things. Again.

Scott shakes his head to chase the thought away. It is what it is, and even though Isaac's scent is overflowing with pheromones, making Scott's wolf howl, it's not irresistible yet; his heat hasn't kicked in fully yet.

“So, what—what are you gonna do?” Isaac's voice trembles, and Scott wants to kiss the words right out of his mouth so badly.

“Well. I will manually stimulate your prostate which should make you orgasm in no time.”

“Oh. That's . . . Oh.”

“Don't worry. It's okay. But I need you to . . . come a little closer, please. Sit all the way on the edge.”

Peeking at Scott from underneath his long lashes, Isaac complies. “Wouldn't it be easier if I lay down?”

“Just lean back a little. That will do.” Letting out a long, shaky breath, Scott pushes Isaac's balls up with his left hand while sliding his right forefinger into his cleft and rubbing the tip over his hole. 

Isaac flinches the tiniest bit.

“Is it too cold, still?”

“No. No, it's fine.”

“Good. Are you ready?”

“Jesus, fuck, yes! I mean—” Isaac casts down his eyes and puts on an adorably embarrassed look, “—I don't know, Sir. That's really awkward. Will it hurt?”

Suppressing a chuckle, Scott shakes his head. “Not if you relax. It might help if you touched yourself again.”

“Okay.”

As Isaac returns to stroking his cock, Scott starts pushing a finger into his ass. It slips in easily.

“See? That didn't hurt at all, did it?”

“No.”

“Okay. Now for the . . . fun part.”

Since he's really done this a million times or so, Scott has no trouble finding Isaac's prostate, or stimulating it the way Isaac loves it the most. It's no more than a ghosting fingertip at first, barely even touching at all, but then Scott pushes in further, presses down harder, and Isaac's hips jerk forward.

This won't take long, but, oh, it is so fucking beautiful, and Scott can't resist the urge to shove his other hand into his pants. He's so hard it hurts.

“Is that part of my treatment, too?” Isaac smirks, but Scotts finger wipes that look off his face in an instant.

Isaac throws back his head, closes his eyes, and lets out a very throaty, very loud moan.

“Shh!”

“More!”

“I need you to be quiet. Please.”

“And I need you to—” Another brush over his prostate cuts Isaac short, but this time he seems to try tuning down his voice a bit, even if he doesn't quite succeed. His eyes flutter open again, trapping Scott's.

“I need more. I need you to fuck me.”

“You don't.”

“I do.”

“I'm the doctor. Now let me do my job.”

Isaac huffs out a breath that turns into a high-pitched whimper.

“And maybe draw up one of your legs . . .”

“Oh, fuck!”

“. . . so I can slip in another finger.”

“Fuck, yes, ohmygod _yesplease_!”

~ ~ ~

“Sorry that I kept you waiting—where's Isaac?”

“Oh, um . . . restrooms.”

Scott produces a smile that is way too innocent to pass as real, but Melissa doesn't seem to notice.

“Well, anyway. I got the meds that you wanted, but I really don't feel comfortable about this, Scott. This isn't exactly a cough medicine.”

“I know, Mom.”

“And I don't think I should give it to you.”

“What? No. Nonono, you can't—” Scott takes a deep breath. “Okay. Remember when we broke the lamp in the living room? And shredded the upholstery? And—”

“I remember. Clearly.”

“Okay, and what about last month, when you decided to move into the Stilinskis's guest room until it's over?”

“Well, a mother shouldn't have to listen to—”

“See, that's exactly why we need these pills to hopefully ease the . . . keep the _thing_ in check until Deaton, or someone, comes up with a more permanent solution.”

“Okay. All right. All right. For the sake of my beauty sleep, take them. But I still don't like this.”

“Duly noted. Neither do I.”

Melissa hands him a small pill bottle that Scott quickly slides into his pocket.

“Thanks, Mom. Oh, and . . . just in case they don't work . . . you might wanna call Stiles's dad and see if you can stay for a few days.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **Rounds of Kink** Amnesty Round 9. Prompt [Isaac and Scott go to the hospital to wait for Melissa to get off work. They get ... distracted.] and kinks [role playing, public sex] submitted by  MaraMcGregor in round 23.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
